vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Uub (Dragon Ball GT)
|-|Uub= |-|Majuub= Summary Uub (ウーブ) is a supporting protagonist who appears near the end of the Dragon Ball manga and the anime Dragon Ball Z, and who has a much larger role in the Dragon Ball GT anime. He is the Human reincarnation of Kid Buu. Due to being the positive reincarnation of the completely evil Kid Buu, his name is a result of reversing "Buu". Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-C | 3-B Name: Uub | Majuub Origin: Dragon Ball GT Classification: Human Age: 16 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Skilled in Martial Arts, Shockwaves Generation, Fusionism, Flight, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form barriers), Sound Manipulation, Possibly Portal Creation (Any character stronger than Buu Saga top tiers can perform the Vice Shout with sheer power) | Shapeshifting, Transmutation and likely other Innocent Buu abilities and resistance's, Resistance to Absorption Attack Potency: At least Galaxy level+ (Superior to his previous incarnation of the anime version of Kid Buu, who scales to Goku's feat of shaking the Afterlife) | Multi-Galaxy level (Fought a suppressed Super Baby Vegeta 2, who was casually many times above Super Saiyan 3 Goku on much weaker forms) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Far superior to Base Goku, who traversed the afterlife at 4.38 quadrillion times FTL during the Otherworld Tournament Saga, and kept up with him before his training) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Class G, likely far higher (Physically stronger than Innocent Buu and Kid Buu) Striking Strength: At least Galactic+ | Multi-Galactic Durability: At least Galaxy level+ | Multi-Galaxy level (After absorbing Good Buu) Stamina: Very high, but can lose stamina if enough damage is sustained. Range: Standard melee range. At least Galactic with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Intergalactic with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Combat smart Weaknesses: After becoming human, Uub lost both his incredible regeneration and body manipulation abilities that he had possessed as a Majin, and the extreme unpredictability and wild, ruthless nature that made Kid Buu virtually unstoppable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ki Cannon: Uub's primary move before being trained by Goku. Uub blows an invisible wave of ki ''through his mouth. * '''Flight:' Taught to Uub at the beginning of his training, it is the ability to fly with the use of ki. Called sky dancing in the anime, most Z Warriors and other fighters possess this skill. * Full Power Energy Ball: Uub used it against Goku during their training fight at Kami's Lookout. * Final Flash-like energy wave: Uub used an attack very similar to Vegeta's Final Flash during his training with Goku at Kami's Lookout. * Super Kamehameha: An upgraded version of the Kamehameha. The hand movements to perform the attack is the same as the Kamehameha, however the charging time takes longer due to more ki energy being put into it. He notably uses this technique during his battle against Baby Vegeta. * Fusion (permanent): Uub and Majin Buu's ultimate weapon. When overpowered by Baby, Majin Buu and Uub use this technique and fuse permanently into a stronger version of Uub, who is soon dubbed Majuub. After fusing, his power up aura becomes pink. * Energy Barrier: Majuub put a barrier around his body to avoid being killed when he was eaten by Baby Vegeta. * Chocolate Beam: This was once the mighty Majin Buu's signature move, turning anything it hit into whatever the user pleases (usually chocolate, candy, or food). As Majuub lacks an antenna (Majin Buu normally fires the beam from his antenna), Majuub fires the beam from his index and middle finger instead. * Super Energy Wave Volley: Majuub releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. * Lightning Arrow: One of Majuub's most powerful attacks. He exerts flurries of swift energy waves that inflict a large amount of damage. * Chocolate Kamehameha: A combination of Uub's Chocolate Beam and Kamehameha, hence the title. Majuub uses this technique in an attempt to defeat Baby Vegeta, but the Tuffle parasite counters it with his own attack and hits it back at Majuub, turning him into a piece of chocolate. However, it has been stated that Uub purposely allowed Baby to deflect the attack. * Wrestling moves: Majuub performed many wrestling moves during the 31st World Martial Arts Tournament, the most notable being a German suplex and an elbow drop/cross armbar combination. Key: Uub | Majuub Note: This profile is strictly for the Dragon Ball GT version of the character. The statistics of Dragon Ball GT/Movie characters are clearly part of a separate continuity, and as such tend to differ greatly from the current canon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive matches: Category:Humans Category:Chi Users Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Heroes Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Toei Animation Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Fusions Category:Forcefield Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dragon Ball Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Aura Users Category:Sound Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Acrobats Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Tier 3